Open jaw wrenches are typically available in sets which provide a multiplicity of sizes. In use, it is typical practice to store such open jaw wrenches, loose, in a tool box. However, it can be difficult to locate a particular wrench in a tool box, and inventors have provided holders for such open jaw wrenches. Patents which demonstrate such open jaw wrench holding systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,666 to Barlean, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,297 to Suburu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,136 to Albertson, I.S. Pat. No. 2,465,290 to Sorenson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,217 to Rocchi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,118 to Jacobson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,450 to Platt and a UK Patent to Wyllie, No. 2,160,763A.
The UK 763A Patent to Wyllie, in particular, provides an approach to securing open jaw wrenches by causing open jaws thereof to project through an opening in a holding means and encompass a material element therewithin, while a lower aspect of an open jaw rests on an upper surface of said opening. Said opening can be comprised of two Rails which are angularly inclined with respect to one another so that open jaws of various sizes can be held at locations therealong at which the spacing is appropriate. Wrenches held in a UK 763A Patent system, while being presented in a convenient manner, tend to be rather loosely held therein.
Need exists for an improved wrench set holding system which serves to hold a set of open jaw wrenches in a secure manner.